Podia Ser Pior
by Nieryka
Summary: Slash Durante um jogo Mal é provocado a tomar uma atitude, surpreendendo Simon e a si mesmo.


Título: Podia Ser Pior – Worse Ways To Go

Fandom: Firefly

Autora: fffan

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Classificação: Slash/Humor

Parzinho Romântico: Mal/Simon

Sumário: Durante um jogo Mal é provocado a tomar uma atitude, surpreendendo Simon e a si mesmo.

**Podia Ser Pior**

I

II

III

"Vamos lá, Cap, a garrafa está _claramente_ apontando para o doutor." Jayne sorriu de lado, trocando uma piscadela com Kaylee.

"Regras _são_ regras, Mal!" gorjeou Kaylee, sorrindo malevolamente.

"Eu não sei como vocês me meteram nesse jogo idiota, mas eu não estou planejando beijar ninguém... especialmente o jovem doutor aqui!" rosnou Mal. "Me parece que todos vocês estavam _planejando_ me pregar uma peça... mandando River me pedir pra participar do jogo da garrafa e tal, e eu não estou achando nada..._"_

"Oh, agora vamos lá, Mal," Book riu, "Eles estão apenas aproveitando um jogo, relaxando. Você não disse que _queria_ que a tripulação relaxasse um pouco, tivesse alguma diversão agora que não estamos em nenhum perigo imediato?"

"Não me digam que o _Pastor _está nisso, também! Você não devia supostamente ser contra esse tipo de coisa?"

"Isso é apenas diversão, Mal," Book replicou, um brilho decididamente _nada_ santo em seus olhos.

"Além disso, Mal, podia ter sido pior," disse Wash. "A garrafa podia ter apontado para Jayne!" Jayne rosnou e então, após uma pausa, tombou a cabeça de lado e assentiu.

"Wash está certo. Ao menos o doutor aqui é delicado o suficiente pra parecer uma garota, ein?" Jayne sorriu de lado.

"Hey!" Simon resmungou, aborrecido. Todos eles se voltaram para olhar para ele, tendo quase se esquecido que estava ali.

"Doc!" Mal exclamou, sentindo que conseguia uma maneira de escapar. "Diga para eles que nós não vamos continuar com esse jogo, pode ser? Você não quer isto tanto quanto eu!" (Nota da Tradutora: vai sonhando, Mal...)

"Eu…" começou Simon, então interrompeu-se com um suspiro. "River me fez prometer que ia jogar com ela. Eu dificilmente esperava… Bem, dificilmente eu poderia decepcioná-la, poderia?"

"Está dizendo que nós devemos... nós devemos…" Mal perdeu a voz, sem palavras, e Wash começou a rir.

"Capitão," Zoe suspirou, lançando um olhar meio divertido ao marido, "Eu _sei_ que o senhor enfrentou perspectivas piores durante a guerra." Mal olhou fixamente para os rostos ao seu redor.

"Inara! Você não acha..."

"Claro que não, Mal. Nós todos sabemos que você não está aberto á novas experiências," interrompeu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha, a voz gelada.

"Pequenina," ele respirou fundo, olhando para River. "Você realmente quer ver a mim e seu irmão..." ele se interrompeu, incomodado.

"Regras escondem o caos dentro de nós," River replicou.

"Pelo amor de... " Simon rosnou, impaciente, deitou o livro que estava lendo na mesa, avançou na direção de Mal e deitou um casto beijo nos lábios do capitão antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir.

Kaylee e Wash assoviaram e Jayne reclamou, "Quê, sem língua?" As bochechas de Mal estavam vermelhas de vergonha.

"Estou um pouco desapontada, Cap!" Kaylee sorriu maliciosamente. "Todas aquelas histórias sobre o quanto você é bom devem ser um pouco exageradas!"

"Não há nenhuma _história__!"_ Mal rosnou, ficando ainda mais vermelho.

"Isso aí," Jayne sorriu, "Mal apenas não tem muita pratica e..."

Com um resmungo mal humorado Mal se adiantou e, fechando uma mão nos cabelos de Simon, puxou-o para si, a outra mão escorregando pela base das costas dele enquanto provocava a boca do rapaz, roçando seu lábio inferior, deslizando a língua sobre ele e deixando a de Simon entrar em sua boca quando o doutor se recuperou do choque. Quando os dois se separaram para respirar, as mãos de Simon tinham se movido até o ombro e cintura de Mal, e eles estavam tão próximos ainda que levou um momento para ouvir, passada a eletricidade faiscando entre eles, o completo silêncio na sala. Eles se viraram para ver a tripulação estupefata.

"Bem, _caramba_," Jayne disse afinal, e havia um brilho de apreciação em seus olhos. Kaylee apenas parecia rubra.

"Eu... Eu... Eu estarei na minha cabine," ela saiu correndo, olhos brilhantes, respirando um pouco mais rápido que o normal. "Batam antes de entrar," ela acrescentou ao rumar para fora da sala.

Wash olhou para Zoe e então ficou de pé abruptamente, reconhecendo o brilho nos olhos dela.

"Idem!" ele disse, agarrando a mão dela ao correrem dali.

Book notou o olhar fixo de River e balançou a cabeça. "River, você gostaria de me dizer agora o que estava mesmo errado com meu livro?" convidou ele, e River virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Eu tenho problemas mentais, não cinco anos," disse ela calmamente, então pegou sua mão e o acompanhou para fora da sala, serenamente explicando para ele porque ela tinha que retificar a passagem do Mar Vermelho.

Inara ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar para eles. "Mal, estou impressionada," disse ela. "E talvez, um pouco surpresa."

"Inara..." começou Mal, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não tente diminuir a coisa," ela disse suavemente, e então se aproximou, beijando ambos suavemente na face. "Vocês estão praticamente brilhando," ela sorriu, uma mão no peito de cada um deles. Ela se inclinou para eles para Jayne não poder ouvir. "Mais, vocês dois parecem... bem... realmente radiantes. No caso de não terem notado," ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Mas..."

"Eu acho que vocês deviam conversar. Ou... não conversar. " Ela sorriu novamente, contemplou os dois mais uma vez e então, com um suspiro, virou-se.

"Vamos, Jayne. Nós vamos jogar xadrez."

"Eu não jogo xadrez," Jayne resmungou.

"Então nós vamos apenas conversar," Inara revirou os olhos.

"Eu quero ver o que eles vão fazer agora!" Jayne deu um grande sorriso malicioso. Inara inclinou-se para perto dele.

"Você quer ver Mal e Simon ficarem nus?" sibilou ela. Jayne sorriu lentamente.

"Se for tão quente quanto isso aí..."

"Jayne, a_gora__!"_ Inara rosnou, agarrando o braço dele e empurrando-o para fora da sala. Mal olhou para Simon e percebeu que sua mão ainda estava na cintura do outro. Ele não queria especialmente tirá-la de lá, mas o fez. Meio que relutante.

"Olhe, Doc..." Mal respirou fundo, imaginando como ele supostamente deveria se desculpar pelo que tinha acabado de fazer.

"Sua cabine ou a minha?" Simon interrompeu, olhos focados nos lábios de Mal... olhos que estavam escuros, fixos e os lábios de Simon estavam rubros porque os quadris de ambos se encaixavam tão naturalmente _e o que ele estava fazendo_ Mal ergueu o olhar para encarar os olhos de Simon.

"A minha é mais próxima," ele murmurou, sentindo-se completamente fora de controle enquanto Simon o arrastava dali.

_Zoe estava certa, definitivamente podia ter sido pior, _pensou ele enquanto contemplava o corpo elegante de Simon caindo em sua cama. Tão logo Mal se juntou a ele Simon o agarrou, devorando sua boca. Mal gemeu.

_Definitivamente podia ter sido pior,_ concedeu Mal enquanto envolvia as mãos ao redor da cintura de Simon. Simon escorregou um joelho entre as pernas de Mal e suas mãos foram parar debaixo da camisa de Mal e ele começou a lhe morder levemente o pescoço. Mal estava perdido. Ao tirar a camisa de Simon de dentro das calças e pousar seus dedos na pele quente, inclinando a cabeça para recapturar os lábios de Simon, ele sorriu.

_E definitivamente nada podia ter sido melhor._


End file.
